


Jason's 14th Birthday

by Theshiphassailed



Series: Uncool Dad Marvin: Falsettos Modern AU [8]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, whizzer is afraid of clowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theshiphassailed/pseuds/Theshiphassailed
Summary: Marvin doesn't know what to get Jason for his birthday





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merevenya](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=merevenya).



Jason’s 14th birthday was in exactly one week and Marvin didn’t know what to get him. They had all agreed to meet at Charlotte and Cordelia’s apartment (neutral ground) on the day of the celebration for cake and pizza. Cordelia was making the cake, a five layer chocolate walnut “surprise”, that was sure to be interesting. Whizzer was in charge of decorations, Trina: invitations, Mendel: entertainment, Charlotte: activities. Marvin had nothing he could help with, which meant his present would have to be amazing. The problem was, he had no idea what to give Jason.

Seeking advice, he asked his boyfriend. Whizzer refused to tell him what he had gotten Jason, but assured he had gotten a present and it was incredible.

“Please help me, babe. I have no ideas,” he pleaded, but Whizzer only said “He’s your son; figure it out.”

Disappointed, he asked his neighbors for help.

“We got him a beginner’s magic set,” Cordelia said, not looking up from her cake batter. Marvin thought that was a smart idea; Jason kept saying that he wanted to learn how to do magic tricks to impress his friends.

“Do you have any other ideas?” Marvin asked.

“Nope. You should ask Trina.”

And so he did. He called Trina’s cellphone, but Mendel picked up.

“Marvin! What’s up?” he asked.

“Why did you pick up Trina’s phone?”

“She’s in the shower, and I know everyone’s pass codes.”

Marvin made a mental note to never leave his phone unattended near Mendel.

“Okay, well, what did you get Jason for his birthday?”

“We got this great gift. It’s like a gift basket, with all the essentials for his first alone-time date with Heather!”

“I thought we agreed to not let them go out alone!”

“Ohhhh, yeah, about that. I was supposed to get your approval before I bought everything.”

“And you didn’t even ask me!”

“Yeah, but I’m asking now?” Mendel tried.

“Fine, but I’m still mad. And I won’t tell Trina if you help me decide on a present.”

“I haven’t the faintest idea, Marvin, but good luck.”

Mendel hung up.

—-

On the day of the party, Marvin was nervous. Jason’s friends arrived and were all happily eating pizza, laughing at the clown Mendel hired (which Whizzer refused to look at; he was terrified of clowns), and having a good time. Marvin’s present was sitting on the coffee table, mocking him and filling Marvin with regret. There was no way his present would make Jason smile. He felt like a failure.

“Honey, lighten up. You’re killing the mood,” Whizzer said, sitting down next to him on the couch. Marvin continued to mope until the clown snuck up behind Whizzer and scared him, causing him to jump and scream.

“Mendel! Why did you hire this thing?”

Mendel was too busy laughing to respond.

—

Soon, all the kids left, and it was just the family sitting around the sofa.

“Can I open your present, Cordelia?” Jason said.

“What, my cake wasn’t enough?” she responded, nodding.

He opened to beautifully wrapped gift to reveal the magic set.

“Wow! This is so cool! Look, mom!”

“Very cool,” Trina said.

Next, he opened Trina and Mendel’s gift basket.

“What’s all this for?” he asked, gesturing to restaurant gift card, movie tickets, and subway cards.

“It’s a first private-no-parent-accompaniment date kit.”

“You mean I can go out with Heather without you guys?”

“Yes, you’re 14 now, practically an adult,” Mendel claimed.

Trina, shaking her head said, “You are in no way an adult, but you are growing up.”

“Thanks, Mom and Mendel.”

“One day he’ll call me dad,” Mendel muttered.

“My turn!” Whizzer said.

Jason unwrapped his gift to reveal a baseball card. After a thorough examination, he concluded that it was in 1992 New York Yankees card.

“Wow this is amazing!” Jason said. “How did you get this?”

“I just found it online. I hope you like it.”

“Are you kidding me? It’s my favorite player!”

“Well, I know that,” Whizzer said.

And then there was one. Marvin was filled with dread, not knowing how his son would react to his present. He was very scared that it wouldn’t measure up to the other presents he’d received. Jason took the last gift from the coffee table, and excitedly opened it. Inside was two Yankees baseball tickets. Jason didn’t react immediately. Marvin took that as he hated it.

“I just thought maybe you would want to take Heather to a baseball game. I know you like them more as a kid, but I hope you still think they’re kind of cool to see live. I know it’s a little dumb but-”

“What are you talking about, Dad, this is awesome! Do I have to take Heather?”

“Well, no-”

“Because we should go together.”

At first, Marvin thought his son was joking. Not only did he actually like the present, but he wanted to spend time with him. Marvin didn’t even realize he was tearing up.

“Dad, come on. Don’t be such a cry baby.”

“I love you, kid. I really do.”

“I know, Dad. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> WOW I haven't worked on this series for like a month. I have two more fic ideas that I will be writing soon so


End file.
